


It's Only Forever

by mooninmourning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit different from the movie, Baby Sam Winchester, Cas has control, Cas is powerful, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean belongs to Castiel, Dean is Castiel's, Destiel - Freeform, Hopeless Dean Winchester, I'm letting them kiss, M/M, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), cas isn't very nice, he still loves Dean though, the are other characters that make brief appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooninmourning/pseuds/mooninmourning
Summary: After Dean wishes for his baby brother Sam to be taken away by the Angel King Castiel, who he is definitely attracted to, by the way, he has to go through a labrynth filled with angels, demons, and more to get him back.Based on Labrynth, an amazing movie.





	1. Wish

Dean was at the park, reading from a book-his favorite book- actually, the only book he really liked. It was all about the Angel King Castiel. He was beautiful, Dean thought, as he let his fingers trace the angel's wings on the page. It was a dream of his for the angel to whisk him away from the world and take him to his kingdom. 

It started raining, so he headed home. As soon as he stepped inside, he saw his parents preparing to leave.

"Dean honey, we're going out, watch Sam, we'll see you later!"

As soon as they were out the door, Dean let out a "Son of a bitch," and went upstairs to his brother.

"So what are we gonna do, Sammy?"

Cry, apparently, because that's what Sam did. 

Dean groaned, rocked Sam, tried feeding him, and even checked his diaper, which was super gross. Nothing stopped the crying though. He tried a new approach.

"What about a story, Sammy? Once upon a time there was a young, handsome, righteous man. And his parents always made him take care of the baby. And the baby was selfish and all he did was cry. He wanted everything for himself. So the poor young man was basically a slave. But what no one knew was that the King of the Angels had fallen for that man in every way imaginable, so he gifted him with special powers. One night, when the baby was being especially annoying, the man called on the King's creatures for help, for the angel had power over angels, demons, witches, vampires, werewolves, and all of the other beings that lived in his labyrinth. The demons, the ones that did most of the King's dirty work, were the ones that answered his plea."

Little did Dean know that there were actually two demons in his closet.

"'Say your right words,' the demons said, 'and we'll take the baby to the Supernatural City, and you will be free.' But the young man knew that the Angel King would let his angels take out the boy's soul, and he would feed it to his demons. So he suffered in silence. But one night he was tired of being neglected and having to listen to his baby brother's crying. He couldn't stand it anymore."

Of course, Sam cried more. 

"Stop it Sammy, or I'll say the words."

In the closet, the demon named Ruby said, "He's going to say it!"

"Say what?" inquired the other demon, named Meg.

"I shouldn't say them, I can't..." Dean said quietly.

"He's going to say the words!"

"I can stand this no more!" Dean yelled. "Angel King, Angel King, wherever you may be, come and take this child of mine far away from me!"

"Those aren't the words!" Ruby whispered.

"I wonder where he learned that rubbish," Meg wondered.

"Oh I wish I did know what to say to make the demons take you away," Dean said solemnly.

"'I wish the demons would come and take you away right now.' Is it really that hard?" Meg was getting impatient.

"I wish...I wish…" Dean swallowed. "I wish the demons would come and take you away...right now."

The crying stopped.

"Sammy?"


	2. Entering the Labrynth

Dean was panicking. His brother was gone. There was no trace of him.

_What the actual hell?_

And then the windows shattered, filling the room with a blinding bright light. For a few seconds, Dean had to close his eyes and he couldn't see anything. When he finally opened them, he nearly fainted.

Standing right in front of him was the Angel King, and sparks were flying as he opened his wings. His deep blue eyes were fixed on Dean, who was worried that his chest was going to explode. The angel's hair was wild, dark with highlights of...neon magenta? Dean wasn't sure what the color was. His suit shone in the dark, and he was completely dry even though it was still raining outside.

"Hello, Dean."

When he finally got his mouth to work, Dean just whispered, "It's really you."

The king smiled, and Dean couldn't help but beam at him. He almost completely forgot that he had a brother.

"Uh, I think you took my brother?"

"Yes, Dean."

Oh, it felt so amazing to actually hear his voice.

"Where...where is he?"

"I believe you know the answer to that. I made sure that what you wanted came to pass."

"I kind of changed my mind. Would you mind giving him back?"

"You'll have to get him yourself."

Castiel grabbed Dean's shoulder and suddenly they weren't in his room anymore. They were near the entrance of a labrynth.

"What the..."

"You should turn back now, Dean." Castiel pulled out a pocket watch and made it move with his mind. "Or you should hurry."

And then he was gone. Dean's shoulder was still warm from the angel's touch. He ran toward the labrynth and saw multiple entrances. Near one of them, he saw someone hunched over wearing torn black clothes.

"Hey, can you help me? Do you know which way I should-Jesus Christ!"

The figure had turned, baring his many, many fangs. His eyes were bloodshot.

"You're a- you're a-"

"Vampire, yeah. Name's Benny."

"Uh...Dean...Winchester."

The vamp scoffed. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Well, Benny, think you can help me out? Also, can you put your fangs away?"

"Nope and nope."

"Please? I need to save my brother."

Benny groaned and walked over to one of the entrances.

"Just go through there, alright."

"Thanks, man!"

The vampire just rolled his eyes.

Dean went through the opening and turned to see that it was gone, just a wall now. He walked and walked but didn't see anywhere to go, just a bunch of walls. Finally, he saw a brunette woman laying on the floor, with her eyes closed. She looked pretty normal to Dean.

"Ma'am, I'm kind of lost. Do you know the way to Castiel's castle?" He laughed to himself. Castiel's castle.

The woman opened her eyes and Dean gave a little gasp. They were completely white. Maybe she was a witch?

"Actually no, I'm a psychic, and this," she gestured to her eyes, "is Castiel's doing."

"He...he burned out your eyes?"

"Yep. Well, I looked at him while he was doing his angel thing, you know, and it kind of just happened. Then he made me start living out here, closer to the entrance."

Dean's face softened. "He made you go out here so you wouldn't look at him and get hurt again."

"Jeez, you're whipped. Anyway, I'm Pamela, and the way to the castle is right through there. Look at that wall in a new way and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Dean did what he was told and eventually found a way through the wall. "Gee, thanks Pam!"

"No problem! Make sure to turn right!"

"Alright!" And then he went. 

Pamela thought that Dean would be better off without meeting the temperamental angel again, so she had sent him in the wrong direction on purpose.


	3. Riddle Me This

Dean walked through the labrynth, going through twists and turns. He had decided to mark the floor ( he had a sharpie in his pocket, along with a lighter and a switchblade)with arrows to show his directions, just in case he had to turn back.

Demons were beneath the ground, moving around the stones that Dean had just marked.

Dean cursed when he realized what had happened.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Castiel was in his castle, lounging on his throne while holding the baby Sam in his lap. In his hand were three crystal orbs. In them he could see Dean. He looked frustrated. The Angel King chuckled. The human was cute when he was angry.

"Your majesty! What shall we do with that babe?" Meg had come up from behind with a wicked grin and placed a hand on the angel's arm. She took it off immediately after he gave her an icy glare.

" _We_ won't do anything with it. _I_ am going to keep it handy until time runs out for the...rather handsome human."

Meg's grin became directed toward the crystals. "He is rather good looking, isn't he? Oh, how I'd love to-"

She gasped when his head snapped to her, eyes glowing blue. Standing up, he set Sam down in his throne and grabbed the demon by the neck.

"You will not lay a finger on him," he growled. "Dean Winchester is _mine_. Understand?"

In the orbs, Dean was shown approaching two doors with two guards, one in front of each. Angels in white robes. Naomi and Samandriel.

Meg hadn't been able to answer Castiel, but he had let go of her neck and allowed her to crawl away.

After resuming his earlier position, the angel watched Dean again. The angels guarding the paths were supposed to give him a riddle that he would need to solve in order to choose the correct door.

 _There's no way he can figure this out_ , Castiel thought, smiling to himself.

Dean eventually starting laughing, looking quite confident, and went through the door that Samandriel had been in front of.

The Angel King chuckled and stroked Sam's hair as he watched the human fall into a dark hole.

Dean had chosen the wrong door.


	4. Piece of Cake

Dean had been falling in the darkness for only a few minutes when a hand grabbed him. Actually, it was a lot of hands. Several, holding his arms and legs.

He looked around and he could barely see anything, but he could see the outline of hands that were definitely not human.

"What the hell?"

"Dean Winchester!" He had no idea where the voice came from but it sounded like overlapping echoes. Some of the hands that weren't holding him up came together to create faces...made of hands. Not creepy at all.

"Up...or down?" the faces made of hands asked.

"Uh...down, I guess?"

Then the hands started talking again.

"He said down?"

"He said down!?"

"He said down!"

Dean panicked and asked, "Wait, was that the wrong answer?!"

"Too late now!" And then they quickly pulled him down until they threw him through a hole at the bottom of the tunnel and he landed on hard ground. He looked up and the hole was gone. Just a ceiling. It looked like he was in a cave.

There was actually light down there, and he saw a table, some chairs, a closet, Benny-wait, Benny?

"Benny?"

"Hey brother."

"Hey Benny, I fell down this dark tunnel because of some dick angels and-man, you gotta help me get to the castle!"

"Sorry, that's not happening. King's orders."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't accept that the angel of his dreams didn't want him to go on. Maybe he was just playing hard to get. He noticed a chain around Benny's neck and had an idea.

"What if...I gave you this?" he asked while lifting an amulet off of his neck.

Benny's eyes slightly widened, and Dean knew he was hooked.

"Well...alright. But! I'm only taking you as far as I go, alright? Not all the way to the castle."

"Fine!" Dean tossed the amulet to the vampire.

Benny opened the closet, closed it, took off the doorknob, and put it back on again on the other side of the door. Then he opened it again, and it led to a tunnel.

"Let's go."

Benny and Dean walked side by side in silence. Benny was grumbling and Dean was smiling, looking forward to saving his brother and seeing Castiel again.

They stopped moving when they heard a flutter of wings. Then they turned around. Castiel.

"Hello, Dean," he greeted. With a cruel and forced smile, he moved his gaze to the vampire and said, "Benny, Benny, Benny. I gave you _one_ order. One! Ensure that Dean Winchester does not go back into the Labrynth. How hard was that?!"

Gulping, Benny's face paled-though he was already quite pale-as he responded, "Well, you see, your highness...I wasn't actually taking the guy to your castle! Actually, I was just gonna take him to the most confusing part and then leave him there until time runs out and-"

"Liar! You fool, you forget that I'm an angel. I should smite you down where you stand. The next time you turn on me I may have to do just that."

Dean, barely starting to recover from the effect that the angel had on him, stepped forward.

"I'm gonna save my brother, okay? No matter what it takes."

Two pairs of blue eyes went on Dean as the angel said, "Good luck with that."

"This Labrynth is a piece of cake! And...speaking of dessert, after this is all over, I'm thinking...you, me, some pie...what do ya say?"

Castiel raised his eyebrow. "Piece of cake, huh?" Dean was a little offended that the angel didn't mention the pie, and Benny was a little offended that the two beings in front of him were now acting like he didn't exist.

"Uh, yeah. Piece of cake. Anyway, as I said before, I was wondering if you wou-"

With a snap of his fingers, the Angel King silenced the man and caused a rumbling from one of the ends of the tunnel. Then he put his pockets in his trenchcoat, only to pull them out again.

"Enjoy your 'piece of cake', Dean." Castiel made air quotes with his fingers, which Dean found adorable despite the fact that he could now see a giant boulder hurtling towards him. He whipped around to find the angel gone. He whipped around again to find the vampire already running. Oh. He probably should've been running by now.

"Benny! You weren't actually gonna betray me, huh?" It was really hard to talk while running at full speed. 

"Shut up and keep running!"

Dean complied. He really thought they were going to keep running until time ran out and he would've lost his brother forever and probably never get to share pie with the angel who was acting like he hated his guts even though he was supposed to be in love with him.

Fortunately, Benny knew these tunnels by his unbeating heart and found a secret door that led to a small room with a ladder. Dean was too occupied by thinking about whether or not Castiel actually loved him to say anything, so he just followed the vampire up.


	5. Everyone Here Is Weird

After they went up the whole ladder, they went through a hole and Dean and Benny found themselves in a garden. Everywhere they looked, there were beautiful flowers.

In the center of it all sat a bearded man with gray hair and crooked glasses. Dean walked over to the man and Benny reluctantly followed. Surrounding the garden were concrete walls, and there were about ten different exits. 

"Hey man," Dean started, "do you know which way we should go?"

The man just stuck his hand out, palm up.

Dean looked over to Benny and opened his mouth to ask a question, but Benny stopped him.

"He's a little crazy. He's a prophet. Donatello. He doesn't speak without payment."

"Does it look like I have money, Benny?"

"Not money. Trust me, money is nothing here. What about that ring on your finger?"

Letting his fingers play with the ring, Dean thought it over.

"Alright." He slipped it off and placed it in the hand of the old man, only for him to immediately shove it in his mouth and gulp it down. Dean cringed, but listened as Zachariah started speaking.

"Angelus sit in amore cum te ad regem, sed quia est possessivum, et ex velle anima tua ut pascat eam frater eius daemones."

"The hell," Dean started, turning to Benny, "was that?"

Benny just shrugged. "Told you he was a little crazy."

Dean was very pissed as he watched Donatello close his eyes, but he easily became distracted again when he heard screaming from somewhere outside of the garden. He was about to grab Benny and drag him toward the sound, but Benny was already running through an exit in the opposite direction of the noise.

Frustrated with Benny's cowardice, Dean went through an exit and tried to follow the sound of the screams. It almost seemed like someone was being tortured. 

Eventually, after many twists and turns, he believed that the person, or whatever kind of creature it was, was on the other side of the wall that he was leaning on. He peeked his head out to get a quick glance.

There was a tall man with wild eyes that was caught in a net. The net was constantly swinging, as if it was being hit by invisible forces. The man had fear in his eyes. Dean listened carefully and realized that he heard snarling.

Wanting to help, Dean picked up a nearby rock and threw it. He heard shuffling and the swinging of the net slowed. Dean repeated the action until it sounded like he hit one of the invisible creatures and they all fled. He walked over to the man in the net.

The poor man was whimpering.

"Hey man, you good? Let me get you down from there…" Dean pulled out his switchblade, which scared the man, but he cut the net so the man fell to the ground with a thud.

"Sorry."

The man stood up and brushed himself off. He was wearing baggy pants and a sweater, both navy blue and dirty. Dean wondered how long he had been in the net.

"You gonna tell me your name?"

The man hesitated before saying, "Cain."

"Cool," Dean replied, before starting to walk away.

Cain looked panicked. "Where are you going?"

"I need to save my brother and I kind of got a time limit. Gotta get to him before they eat his soul, or whatever." Dean never stopped walking, and Cain had scrambled to catch up to him. 

"You're Dean Winchester, aren't you? You actually _want_ to go to the castle?" Two nods. "Well then, I suppose I'll go with you. Maybe I can help."

"Sounds great. Also, I'm friends with a vampire who's even more of a wimp than you, so keep your eye out."

They walked along the walls, occasionally looking through openings to find gardens. Dean was getting impatient when they came across a gate instead of the usual opening. He pushed it open and they went through. This wasn't a garden, it was a forest.

There were large trees and small trees, and grass everywhere. Dean was pushing through some braches when he heard Cain yell. He turned around and he was alone.

"Cain?...Cain!?"


	6. A Kiss

Benny leaned against a tree, just revelling in the fact that he was alone, at peace, and–

"Benny."

Damn.

"Castiel, your majesty. What a nice surprise."

The angel smiled in response. "I have decided to give you another chance. I have a task for you." From one of the pockets of his trenchcoat, he pulled out an apple. "Give this to Dean. Ensure that he eats it."

Benny took it in his hands. He furrowed his brows and asked, "Will it hurt him?"

Tilting his head, Castiel frowned. "Do you care for the human? Do you believe he cares for you?"

"W-well I–"

"As if he could ever care for a creature like yourself." He started to walk past Benny, as he said, "If Dean ever kisses you, I'll make you a prince. A prince of Purgatory!"

The taunting laughs of the king could still be heard as Benny looked down at the apple.

◇◇◇

Dean did not sign up for this. All he wanted was to save his brother. That, and Castiel. If the angel even wanted him. He was mostly confused about why the angel went through all this trouble to make things harder for him to save his brother if he cared about him. What if Castiel couldn't leave the Labyrinth? Maybe he just wanted Dean to stay longer.

But why couldn't he just ask for him to say? Dean considered this for a moment, remembering his family at home. He didn't want to think about this.

He sat on a stone as four wild people–or high class demons from hell, whatever–danced around him. One of them ran into him not to long after he lost Cain. 

One of them had red hair and was bleeding out of her mouth. She could have been pretty, but Dean honestly couldn't tell.

They started pulling at his limbs, and he was finally freaked out enough to move. He saw a wall, and a bunch of trees were against it. After really studying it, it was clear that the wall was actually part of a hill. Dean ran over and started climbing. The knight with yellow eyes grabbed his ankle, and he couldn't reach the top of the wall.

But then he saw a dirty hand reaching out to him. 

"Benny?"

"Grab on."

So he did, and he was able to kick the demon square in the face, as Benny brought him up.

"Perfect timing, Benny. I could almost kiss you. Oh, what the hell." He leaned forward. 

"Wait! Don't–"

The vampire barely felt lips brush his cheek when the ground beneath them fell through. They went through a tunnel that felt like a slide. When they came out. They were on the side of a mountain, with barely anywhere to put their feet. Grabbing each other to not fall, they looked down.

The ground far beneath them had areas where it looked broken, with white light seeping out. There were wide holes filled with the strange light.

As they edged their way around the mountain, Dean yelled, "What just happened?! What's that?!"

"That down there is a glimpse of Purgatory. If you fall into it, there's no getting out. It's filled with all of the King's worst creatures, and their primal instincts come out. If were down there I would have eaten you by now. This is Castiel's doing. It's because you kissed me."

"Ah. So he got jealous," Dean said with a smirk. He didn't really get it though. The angel had no reason to be jealous, he was all that Dean thought and dreamt about. It was kind of cute though.

"Dean, keep going!"

"Right." He still wasn't focused, so his next step missed its target. Dean fell, and he dragged Benny down with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tellonym, same name as on here, so feel free to leave anything :)


	7. Permission

Luckily, Dean and Benny didn't fall into Purgatory. They fell onto the rocky ground, and Dean felt like he got hit by a car.

A few feet away from them, it was there. Bright and eerie and, though Dean couldn't understand how he knew, pure.

It looked like an ocean of light in some areas, just cracks in others. There was no way to go but through it. Dean wasn't sure how he was still alive from the fall, but he figured it had something to do with Castiel.

Weak, he sought a path. He thought he had finally found one when he heard quick, heavy footsteps behind him. Dean twisted around and saw Cain, looking back at him with wide eyes.

"Hey."

Cain looked at Benny, who wouldn't meet his eyes. Dean figured he was scared.

"This is Cain, Benny. He's fine."

Feeling satisfied with his introduction, he turned back around to be met by two figures, in the way of the only path through the portals that would lead to Purgatory.

Two men, one with light sandy hair and silver armor, the other a brunette with a red robe, stood their ground.

"Look," Dean started, "no idea who you are but I have been through more than enough–"

"No one goes through the path without permission," said the one in armor.

Dean closed his mouth.

Cain strode forward and looked as if he was going to start a fight when the brunette growled and his eyes briefly turned yellow. 

Werewolf.

Cain swallowed and stepped back.

"Seriously? Aren't you like the first killer or somethin'?" Dean asked. Cain shrugged sheepishly.

After rolling his eyes, Dean turned to the werewolf and his companion.

"Hold up…you said no one can go though without permission, right? So uh...can we have permission?"

The two men shared a look and shrugged. 

"Sure," said the blonde, with a grin.

"Oh. Cool."

"We'll lead the way." The blonde bowed. "I'm Balthazar. This is my trusted friend Garth."

Before Dean could open his mouth, Balthazar said, "No need in introducing yourself, the angel in the dirty trenchcoat is in love with you, everyone knows who you are."

Dean blushed and followed the two men with Benny and Cain at his sides. Protruding from Balthazar's back, he could've sworn for a split second he saw a pair of wings, each feather a different shade of hazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is coming out kind of awkward, so I'm sorry for that. It's also been hard to find time to write lately.


	8. As The World Falls Down

At the end of the path, they were still in one piece, not a single one of them having fallen into Purgatory. That would have been unfortunate.

They were met by a forest. Deeper inside, they decided to rest by some trees.

Dean paused when Benny approached him, not meeting his eyes.

"You good, man?"

Benny shrugged and pushed an apple into Dean's chest. Dean smiled and took it.

"Thanks, Benny. I'm pretty hungry, actually. "

As soon as Dean took his first bite he felt sleepy. He sat down by a tree and allowed his eyes to close.

◇◇◇

Dean saw sparkles. Glass. Just walls of sparkling glass. Maybe he crashed through. He wasn't sure.

He blinked. Looking down at himself, he realized he was standing in a ballroom filled with creatures. But just a few seconds ago...he didn't remember.

He was wearing a white suit and there was glitter on his skin. Touching himself confirmed that his face also had glitter. Like extra freckles.

Vampires, wolves, demons and angels danced, mixing together in their satin, jewels, and leather. Though he didn't know where it was coming from, Dean heard music playing.

Between a werewolf and a demon that was barely wearing anything, Dean caught a glimpse of blue eyes and shocking pink hair. 

Castiel.

The angel gave a sly smile and walked forward.

Dean wasn't breathing. The king was wearing a long black trench coat with a silver shirt that was opening, revealing his collar bone. He had black eyeliner, making his eyes even more vivid than usual. Black glitter matching Dean's white adorned his face. Around his head was a crown of black crystals.

And then there was the large, dark shadow of his wings.

He had never looked more like the king of the angels.

Dean barely noticed that Castiel had been extending a hand to him. He took it without hesitation, and the tinkling music slowed.

Was there something he was supposed to be doing?

Dancing! He was dancing with an angel. 

He didn't know that he knew how to dance, but it came naturally. 

Their eyes locked. Dean could feel the angel reading him, looking inside his soul and seeing sadness and pain. Dean tried to read him back. He could see love and adoration, and hope for a future together. Castiel would make the mornings gold for him, profess their love through the constellations in the sky, and be there for him even if the world was falling down around them. It almost felt like it was. But it didn't matter. Even if nothing was really making sense. Dean was pretty sure that the floor was moving and that he could hear a distant banging.

"Sammy," he muttered. He blinked a few times.

"Sammy! Jesus, how'd I–I've gotta go." Pushing away from the angel was hard, but he did it. He ran and shoved his way through some vampires to get to the glass wall. Banging his fists against it, he grunted.

"Come on, come on…"

He took a chair that an angel with fiery red hair was about to sit in, and threw it. The glass shattered. Before he jumped through, he caught one last look at Castiel. He prayed that what he had seen in his eyes earlier was real.

"See you soon, Dean."


	9. Not Long At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!

When Dean woke up, he was on the floor of a cave.

There was someone sitting to the left of his head, so he sat up. It was an angel. It was becoming easier and easier for Dean to see their wings.

"Dean Winchester. Please, follow me."

Knowing that he shouldn't argue, Dean followed him to a doorway that was deeper in the cage.

When he walked through, he found himself in his bedroom. Everything was the same. His book on the Angel King on his bed, a mixtape on his counter that he had made specifically for said king–not that he thought he would ever get to meet him, a picture of him holding Sammy in his arms on his desk.

"Hold up, I've gotta get my brother."

"Now, now, Dean. Everything you need is here."

"Suck it," Dean said when he ran out. It didn't really make much sense, but he had decided that he would fit in with the rest of this weird place.

When he made it outside of the cave he saw Cain, Balthazar, and Garth.

The cave was right next to the gate leading to the castle. Okay, _that_ didn't make any sense, but he was done asking useless questions.

"Let's do this."

Do what? Dean had no clue. He just thought it would sound cool.

The gate opened by itself, which was a relief, considering that they didn't have a plan. 

Or maybe it wasn't a relief. Because when the gate was completely opened, he started to hear growling.

"Shit."

The hellhounds went straight for him, but Cain, Balthazar, and Garth went in front of him and started attacking them. Dean was grateful, but there was still one more that was unoccupied. He took out his switchblade–which, let's be honest, would do nothing–and prepared for the worst.

But then the hellhound was tackled by a blur of black and gray and–Benny?

Dean had never seen him look more like a vampire than when he was wrestling the hound. 

"Dean! Go!"

"Oh...right. Thanks, Benny! I forgive you for the apple!"

And then Dean was finally walking up to the castle.

The door was open.

When he stepped inside, the door closed by itself. Castiel was standing in the middle, his hair lightly tousled. Dean wondered if he did that on purpose to distract him.

"Heya Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

Dean heard a small cooing sound and looked around. At the top of the staircase was his brother.

"Dean," the angel said, "do you understand why I've done what I've done?"

"You're playing extremely hard to get?"

"No, Dean. Everything that I have done, I have done for you. I have done all that you've asked of me. And I will continue to do so. As long as you love me." Castiel stepped forward.

"Fear me." Another step.

"Obey me."

Dean gulped. He knew he happily would and was already doing most of those things. The angel continued.

"I always knew that you would never give up. I have never once stopped believing in you. I have faith in you."

By the time the angel stopped speaking, Sammy had made his way down the stairs and was poking at Dean's ankles. He picked him up.

When he looked back at Castiel, who was standing very close, he saw sadness.

The king leaned forward and gave Dean's cheek a lingering kiss. With widening eyes, Dean felt his face heat up and his legs started to shake so much that he was worried that he was going to drop his brother. He couldn't stop smiling, especially when he saw that the angel was blushing too.

"Goodbye, Dean."

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Dean was back home, for real this time. He ran upstairs to see his baby brother sleeping calmly in his crib. With a sigh of relief, he went to his own bed and laid down. Now he would have to go back to his boring life. Oh well.

He was going through his stuff, thumbing through the pages of his books when he saw something in his mirror.

Well, somone.

Well, a few someones.

Benny stared back at him with a grin that showed off his fangs. Cain, Balthazar, and Garth stood around him, all smiling at Dean.

"We're always here whenever you need us," Benny said. 

"I'll always need you guys."

"Oh...well why didn't you just say so?" And then, with a flash of light, his friends were really in his room with him. Dean showed them around, letting them see all of his possessions, and talked to them about Sammy.

After a while he went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

He paused next to the fridge. At the kitchen table, with a pie in his hands, sat Castiel. Dean gaped at him, and then beamed.

The angel got up and said, "I got this for you…I hope you like it." As soon as he handed Dean the pie it was set back on the table.

Castiel was looking up at him with big blue eyes and Dean was so tired of _not_ touching him. His eyes trailed down to his mouth.

"Are you staying, Cas?"

"Only if that's what you want."

"How...how long will you stay...if I don't ever want you to leave?"

"Only forever. Not long at all." They were both smiling by now.

"Yes, that's what I want." He put his hands on the angel's cheeks and let his thumbs caress the corners of his lips. He caught the way the angel swallowed at the contact.

"I'll stay then." It was just a whisper.

Then Dean brought their lips together, finally. He felt arms wrap around him, a hand sliding down his back. Moving his hands, he used them to grab onto the trench coat and pull him closer. He loved the angel– _his_ angel's lips, and didn't think he'd ever be able to stop kissing them.

But then he had to breathe, so they pulled apart, hands still on each other, panting.

"That," Dean started, "was freaking awesome."

He still hadn't touched the angel's hair, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

Castiel chuckled and started to cut the pie for them. They brought some for their friends too, who were waiting back in Dean's room. They all hung out until they decided to head back into the mirror. Except for Cas, of course.

Dean would never have to feel alone again. He had an angel watching over him.


End file.
